A Birthday To Remember
by Ifyourhappyclap
Summary: Davina thought this would be a great 3oth birthday. But with Jack back and Tom proposing what will she do ? Rubbish summary but good story please R&R x


A Birthday To Remember.

Chapter one

Beep, Beep, Beep. The alarm clock woke Davina up to the sound of pigeon's tap dancing on the roof. She groaned and sat up in her bed only to find Tom's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Tom can you move your arms please?" Davina moaned. Tom twitched a little bit and rolled over. After about 2 minutes he sprang up and started to sing happy birthday to Davina.

"Don't remind me, I'm 30 today and I feel like I'm going 40!" she complained.

"But your still beautiful" Tom laughed.

Davina loved it when Tom did that. Always giving her complements which made her have butterflies. She got up slowly from the bed and started to get dressed in a light blue top with black short's which went just below her knees accompanied with dolly shoes. Davina was just about to walk out the door when tom wolf whistled at her which made her blush. He was doing it again. Before Davina turned to smile at him he had walked in to the bathroom and locked the door which was then the sound of running water began.

"Hurry up; we have to be at work by 8am!"

"Yes darling!" came the short reply.

Davina walked down the stairs smiling to her self and saw Donte and Chlo messing about on the leather sofa. When they finally noticed Davina was watching them they jumped up in surprise and started to sing happy birthday which Davina then replied with a simple smile. Soon after she walked into the blue tiled kitchen, she noticed the toast holder was full of buttery toast. Davina's favourite. She picked up a piece and started munching on it.

"We brought you a little something" Said a cheerful Chlo as they had followed Davina in to the rather small kitchen.

"Aw guys you shouldn't have" Davina replied astonished

She wiped the butter off her fingers and on to the purple cloth. She then received the gold box Chlo had just given her.

She opened the gold box to find a velvet cushion with an elegant Silver Chain placed on it accompanied by a little silver locket. As she looked on the front of the locket it had Davina engraved in small but very beautiful writing.

"It's ....beautiful..!" she gasped.

"Wait till you look inside" Chlo chirped

Davina open the little locket to see a picture of Tom with sunglasses on. Her favourite picture of him. As she turned the little plate, which looked like a little oval page, over there was a picture of Chlo and Donte smiling.

"Well..... Do you like it?" Donte asked.

"I love it!" Davina cried still in shock from how beautiful it was. "It must have cost you a fortune!!!"

"All of our savings for a car after I pass my driving test" Donte said looking disappointed. Chlo hit him in his chest and cursed under her breathe to low for Davina to hear.

"Thank you so much" Davina laughed as she hugged Chlo and Donte and giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Davina took the elegant chain off the velvet cushion and placed it around her neck. She held the locket in her right hand.

"So come on what did tom get you?" Donte questioned her as if he wanted ideas for Chlo's birthday which was only weeks away. Davina looked up from the locket.

"Well I haven't exactly had anything off him" Davina returned the answer to the question while trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Oh" was all Donte and Chlo could say.

There was an awkward silence until Chlo and Donte decided to get in the car before they was late for school. Having Grantley for your form teacher wasn't a very good thing. Davina picked up another slice of toast and began eating it until she noticed the clock showed 7.45.

"Tom!" She shouted in between mouth full's "Were going to be late!"

After five minutes he came downstairs with a smart chequered shirt with dark blue trousers and smart black shoes.

"Kids get in the car" he replied while looking into Davina's rich blue eyes.

"They are already in there" She half-smiled and twirled to the door which Tom followed her and locked up the house.

Finally they arrived at Waterloo Road School and parked the blue Volkswagen in the closest one to the reception. Chlo and Donte got out the car faster than they got in it. Davina turned to say good-bye when she noticed Chlo's bag on the bag seat of the car. She decided to pick it up and tell tom but she noticed a pregnancy test in there. The box was sealed shut. She must not have taken it yet then, Davina thought to her self. Tom walked around to Davina's side.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worried

"Um nothing, doesn't matter I just felt slightly dizzy" Davina lied.

"Are you sure your ok babe?" he asked once again

"I'm sure" she replied again with a lie.

Tom decided to leave it at that. They walked to the English base where Tom and Davina worked and got greeted with a lot of hello's and happy birthdays to Davina.

"I'm started to wish it wasn't my birthday" Davina said glumly to Tom.

"You're the centre of attention and you will be tonight when I take you to the best restaurant in town!"

"Not the Swan and Goose..?" She replied gobsmacked.

"Yup only the best for my darling Girlfriend" he smiled and kissed Davina passionately on the lips. They were in a whole new world of their own till Janice came up to them and started making gagging noises.

"Do you have to do that in public miss?" she said with a disgusted look.

"Off to class Janice I'm coming now" and with that Davina loosed her grip on Tom and followed Janice up to room 103 with glances back at Tom.

"8.30!" He shouted.

Davina smiled and walked in to the class. Tom laughed to himself and walked to the English base.

Please review it is my first fanfic and I will be writing more thanks :D


End file.
